Master Viper's Memory
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: Master Viper has a memory about what really happened after she saved her father when she was a young child before she went with Master Shifu to the Jade Palace. Read this fanfic and enjoy.


One night, at the Jade Palace, everyone was asleep. Not all of them are asleep for Master Viper stayed awake.

She was having a memory of something that seemed very happy to her. She remembers back when she was the daughter of her father the Great Master Viper. He had fangs that had venomous poison in which it would kill any living prey. Viper became too timid and will never succeed as a warrior until one day, while her father was in peril by a gorilla who wore an armor make of steel, Viper defeats him by using her dancing ribbon skills in which it made her father become very proud of her.

"My daughter", said Master Viper, "you have saved my life. I am very grateful with your help and your skills. You are now indeed ready to become a great warrior."

"Yes, father", said Viper as she hugs her father.

Tomorrow night, while Viper is practicing her ribbons, we then see Master Viper seeing her and then he came towards her.

"Viper", said Master Viper, "could we have a chat for a while?"

"Yes, father", said Viper as she walks with him to his room and started to chat.

"Yesterday, I met a stranger who seems to be a kung fu master", said Master Viper, "His name is Master Shifu and he lives in the most beautiful place throughout all the lands: The Valley of Peace. He even works for Master Oogway, who is also a kung fu master."

"What did he tell you, father?", asked Viper.

"He said that he has been searching for someone to be trained and become one of them", said Master Viper, "and I think that you are the only one who can become a kung fu master. He will even accept your skills."

"But", said Viper, "if I leave with him, will I ever come back?"

"I'm afraid you won't, my daughter", said Master Viper, "I wish I couldn't let him, but I have no other choice. You must go with him to the Jade Palace and become a great teacher."

Viper looked down sadly, and then realizes that she has no choice.

"Alright, father", said Viper, "I'll go with him."

"You will spend the night here", said Master Viper, "and then tomorrow you will meet Master Shifu as you prepare to leave with him."

Viper nodded and slithered out of her father's room.

"Goodnight, my daughter", said Master Viper.

"Goodnight, father", said Viper while she slithers towards her bed and coils herself and sleeps.

Later that morning, the Great Master Viper and Viper are waiting. Master Shifu is seen walking past other people at the town and then he came towards the two vipers.

"Good morning, Master Shifu", said Master Viper and bows respectfully to him.

"Good morning to you too, Master Viper", said Master Shifu as he bows as well and then looks at Viper, "What is your name, child?"

"Viper, sir", said Viper as she bows to Master Shifu, "I'm his daughter. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure to meet you too as well, Viper", said Master Shifu.

Master Shifu then looks at the Master Viper.

"Are you sure that this young little viper would become a warrior, Master Shifu?", asked Master Viper.

"Yes, Master Viper", said Master Shifu, "Master Oogway will be pleased to see her. I will train her and I will show my encouragement to her. If you want to, you could have your moment with your daughter."

"Thank you, Master Shifu", said Master Viper.

Then, Master Viper then looks at his daughter.

"This is where you shall leave, Viper", said the Great Master Viper, "and promise me that you will do everything that you can to become a kung fu master as long as you believe in yourself. You will make lots of new friends there who will like your skills. Promise me one more thing. Never and I mean never lose faith in yourself, Viper."

"Don't worry. I promise and someday, father, when I get older", said Viper, "I'll hope I will get to see you again."

"You will, my daughter", said the Great Master Viper, "One day."

The two vipers hugged each other one last time before they say their goodbyes as she leaves with Master Shifu for the Jade Palace.

"Goodbye, my daughter", said the Great Master Viper as a tear fell from his eye.

As Viper continues to slither with Master Shifu, she turns around to see her father heading back into the house. Master Shifu turns around and sees her.

"Is there something wrong, Viper?", asked Master Shifu.

"Nothing, sir", said Viper.

"I see that you are going to miss your father", said Master Shifu, " but don't worry. I will be very sure you will remember him while you are at the Jade Palace."

"Yes, sir", said Viper, "I'm going to like it there."

"Come", said Master Shifu, "We must waste no time. The Jade Palace is at the Valley of Peace and there are some villagers who are unknown to you, but I'm very sure you are to help them."

"Really?", asked Viper.

"Yes", said Master Shifu, "Now come. We must waste no time."

They continue walking and then a few roads later, they found a boat that will lead them to the Valley of Peace and climbed on board. Master Shifu then rows the boat and then eight hours later, they finally made it to the Valley of Peace.

They got off the boat and then walked past the villagers until they reached for the steps of the Jade Palace. A few more steps later, Viper becomes amazed at the tallest palace.

Then, Viper walks with Shifu inside the palace to find that this room is the great hall of heroes.

"These are the artifacts, Viper", said Master Shifu as he explains the rest of it to her. "A few warriors used them for a single purpose and the only reason why is because of their compassion, responsibility, courage, and dignity. What do you think, Viper?"

"That's amazing, sir", said Viper.

"Amazing indeed", said Master Shifu and chuckles.

They walked to the very place where we see Master Oogway meditating. Master Shifu bows to greet his master.

"Master Oogway", said Master Shifu, "I have come back."

Master Oogway opens his eyes and turns around to see Master Shifu.

"Master Shifu", said Master Oogway, "It is so good to see that you have returned."

Then, he sees Viper standing next to him.

"Who is this?", asked Master Oogway.

"Master", said Master Shifu, "this is Viper, daughter of the Great Master Viper."

"So I see", said Master Oogway as he came towards her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Oogway", said Viper as she bows respectfully to him.

"I am deeply honored", said Master Oogway, "and I am sure we are going to know each other for you will need all of the training that Master Shifu will teach you."

"Yes, sir", said Viper.

"Show her a place where she can stay, Master Shifu", said Master Oogway, "It looks like she will need some company."

"Yes, Master", said Master Shifu as he bows and walks with Viper from the Jade Palace and past a forest and a river to the cabin in which he takes her inside to show.

"This will be your home now, Viper", said Master Shifu, "and you will be very comfortable in one of these rooms. If there is anything you need, I will glad to help you. You may rest here for tomorrow, your training shall begin."

"Thank you, Master Shifu", said Viper and slithers towards the only room on the right as Master Shifu leaves. She looks at the doors, and then she lays down, happy that her destiny to become a kung fu master was just the beginning.

As the memory fades, Master Viper spoke.

"Don't worry, father", said Master Viper, "I've already become a kung fu master and I will do what I can to see you again."

Then, she fell asleep.

**When I saw the Secrets of the Furious Five short a few months ago, I decided to make a story about what really happened after Master Viper saved her father. Review and comment if you like.**


End file.
